Truth Or Dare
by Circuit 347
Summary: When everyone forgets Inkling's birthday, a few of the Smashers decide to make it up to her with a game of Truth or Dare. However, the game quickly spins to new heights, causing madness in Smash Manor.
1. Angry Squid

Saying that Inkling was 'pissed off' was an understatement.

The Smashers had forgotten her BIRTHDAY! She had been reminding them with invites to her party and nobody but Jigglypuff showed up. Of course, Jigglypuff sang Inkling to sleep, causing her to wake up the next day.

Needless to say, the humanoid squid was not a happy camper.

She was brooding in her room when she heard the murmur of conversation between several Smashers.

"What's her problem?" Samus asked.

"Yesterday was her birthday, apparently," Link explained. "And everyone forgot,"

"Aw, shoot," Sonic muttered.

"Well, them's the breaks," Pac Man sighed in defeat.

"You know how she is when she's mad," Samus reminded. "Remember those rumors about Inkling poisoning Olimar when he ordered the wrong toppings on a pizza?"

"Which is why Smash Manor is screwed," Sonic deadpanned.

"Do you hear yourselves?" Link scolded. "Inkling is our _friend!_ We need to make it up to her,"

Inkling perked up slightly from where she sat on her bed. They would get her a car. Not just a car, but a caddliac! And it will be black! Then she'd force all four of them to cough up all their cash at gun point! Then she'd skip town to Mexico, start a drug ring, get rich, enslave the world, and-

"How about Truth or Dare?" Pac Man suggested.

_Truth or Dare?! Really?!_

Inkling could envision the other three Smashers staring at Pac Man like he was crazy. Maybe he was.

"Hmm..." Sonic said. "It's cheap... it's quick and thoughtless... it's perfect!"

"I guess it could work," Samus analyzed.

"Glad we're all on the same page," Pac Man said ethusiastically.

"Wow, you guys are the best friends a sauid could ask for," Link said sarcastically. "Now let's tame an angry squid,"


	2. The First Round

Samus, Link, Sonic, and Pac Man walked into Inkling's room, all donning corny but sheepish grins.

"What do you jerks want?" Inkling asked, pretending to hold back tears. She fake sniffed and made her lip tremble. She figured that since she was denied a birthday, she had every right to a guilt trip. It had to be _somewhere _on the Constitution!

"We want to not get poisoned," Pac Man blurted. Sonic elbowed him in the rib, causing him to groan.

"Stop it, you two," Samus hissed quietly at both of them. She regained her composure and turned back to Inkling. "We heard that your favorite game is Truth or Dare. Wanna play?"

"Depends," Inkling said, or rather sniffed. "Will it heal my aching heart?" she clutched her chest as if it were in pain.

"Oh, gimme a break," Sonic scoffed. Now it was Pac Man's turn to elbow Sonic. This time, it was Link that signalled them to stop with a glare.

"Um... _maybe?__" _Link replied to Inkling's question.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do," Inkling deadpanned. She added quietly, "Since I have no friends,"

Samus and Link glared hard at both Sonic and Pac Man, expecting one to retort and the other to hit him. Luckily, they both kept their mouths shut and gave the other two weird looks.

Samus plopped down on the bed next to Inkling. Link sat down into a bean bag, setting his sword to the side. Sonic sat on the carpet and Pac Man remained standing.

"Okay, Inkling," Link started. "Who's your first victim?"

Victim, eh? Inkling was gonna make everyone in Smash Manor 'victims' with the dares she had stored up.

"Let's see..." Inkling paused to consider. "Pac Man, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" the yellow ball exclaimed.

"Is it true you dated Jigglypuff?"

Everyone looked at Pac Man and snickered. Pac Man's face turned light pink and his throat dried up. "Uh, _maybe_..."

Pac Man turned to Samus. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Samus replied with a cocky grin.

"I dare you to kiss Snake,"

Samus, in a fit of indignant rage, pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Pac Man.

"Samus, please," Sonic said quickly. "We don't need the paper work!"

"_That's _what you're concerned about?!" Pac Man gaped.

Samus lowered her pistol and sighed. "Fine. A dare is a dare. Where's Snake?"

Just so happened, Snake was walking right past Inkling's room at that moment.

"Go get your loverboy, Sam," Inkling coaxed with a wink. Samus stepped into the hall.

"Snake, wait!" she called out. Snake turned around. They were only inches apart.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for this,"

"Sorry for what-"

Samus leaned forward and kissed him. Hard. Heck, tongue could be seen. It totally prived that she had a crush on him, in Inkling's most humble opinion.

After five, no wait, ten seconds, she pulled away.

Snake looked flustered and suprised. The Smashers in Inkling's room all began making kissing noises, causing Samus to cringe.

"I'm just gonna now..." Snake said akwardly. He bolted down the hallway as fast as he could. When he was out of sight, Samus sighed and let her shoulders droop.

She walked back into Inkling's room and sat dowm again, pouting. "Hope you're happy," She turned to Sonic. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sonic said boldly.

"Master Hand is taking a shower. I dare you to pull back the curtains on him,"

"No way!" Sonic gasped. "He'll kill me!"

"A dare is a dare," Inkling quipped.

Sonic sighed in defeat and walked out. A few moments later, a girlish scream could be heard from the bathroom, presumably from Master Hand.

Sonic rushed back into the room and shut the door. And locked it. And drilled wood on it. Wait... where'd he get planks, nails, and a screw driver?!

"What're you doing?" Inkling asked.

A deep rumbling answered her question.

"**SOOONNNIC!!!!" **Master Hand roared from upstairs.

"I'm just gonna hide in the closet," Sonic stammered fearfully. He zipped into the closet. "Board it, please,"

Samus picked up the planks, nails, and screw driver and did as the hedgehog asked, creating a loud racket.

As she did so, a stone hit the window. Inkling opened it and Pit and Dark Pit crawled in.

"Did Sonic really pull back the shower curtains on Master Hand?" Pit asked eagerly.

"Yep!" Sonic yelled from the closet. "Samus dared me to,"

"What'd he look like?" Dark Pit asked, just as eager as his light counter part.

"You don't wanna know," Sonic replied, sounding a little traumatized. "Link, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess," Link replied. He immediately regretted it. Like Inkling, Sonic had a reputation for being brutal in Truth or Dare.

"I dare you to steal King Dedede's hammer and whack him with it," Sonic said deviously.

"Oh, come on," Link pleaded.

"Do it, Link," Pit coaxed.

"Okay, okay," Link knew this wouldn't end well.

Link walked out into the hall. Dedede's room was across the hall from Inkling's, so the other Smasher got to see everything.

Dedede was currently taking a nap, so stealing the hammer would be easy. Link picked it up off the messy floor, reared back, and hit Dedede in the stomach.

The duck... thing... yelped and held his stomach. When his gaze met Link's, he shot toward him and the two began fighting right in Dedede's room.

All of the Smasher, excluding Sonic because he hadn't come out of the closet, pulled out buckets of popcorn (from where?) and began eating as they contently watched the battle.

"And stay out!" Dedede yelped. Link was K.Oed and flew out of Dedede's room in a huge flash of light all the wah through Inkling's wall, leaving a Hylia. shaped hole. Link fell down into the court yard. Luckily, he landed right into Peach's arms. Zelda walked up and, misunderstanding the situation, began to cry.

Link jumped out of Peach's hold to his girlfriend. "Zelda, it's not what it looks like!"

"That's what all cheaters say..." Zelda sobbed into her hands. Inkling almost felt sorry for her and Link both. Almost. "Just... leave me alone!"

Zelda ran off, leaving Link and Peach both stunned.

"Well, now that you're single," Peach started with a light blush.

"_No,_" Link snapped. Peach slumped in disappointment as Link scaled the walls. To his dismay, Peach followed. And Mario, who happened to be curious as to why his _incredibly _faithful girlfriend was climbing the wall. Luigi followed as well. So did Yoshi by using his tongue to heave himself up.

Next thing Inkling knew, half of all the Smashers were in the room.


	3. Next Thing You Know

Now Inkling's room was severely crowded. Several Smashers lounged on the floor, others next to Inkling on her bed, and the Ice Climbers got into an argument over who got the bean bag.

"Okay, Shulk," Paulenta said with an evil grin. She rubbed her palms together. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Shulk replied.

"How do you feel about Fiora?"

Shulk's deep red blush answered for him. Everyone else went _Ooh__!_

"Greninja, truth or dare?" Shulk muttered, eager to get the attention of himself.

"Dare!" the Pokemon proclaimed.

"I dare you to give Ken a purple nurple,"

Ken, who happened to be in the room, shot up to his feet and backed toward the door. "Um... I just remembered... I have to take Ryu's parrot to the vet,"

"I don't have a parrot," Ryu pointed out with a smirk.

Ken let out a girlish scream as Greninja shot toward him.

Later...

"**MOMMMY!!!!**" Ken shrieked, holding a hand to his chest. He ran out of the room, squealing as he went.

_Ah,_ Inkling thought. _Nothing like the tortured screams of my friends to make me feel better,_

"Bayonetta," Greninja said. "Truth or-"

"Dare," Bayonetta interrupted quickly.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Peach,"

Bayonetta turned pale (if she wasn't already pale enough) and stuttered incomprehendable things. Peach didn't look much better off.

"Do it!" Inkling demanded. Both girls slumped.

They walked out into another room. When they walked out, Peach was in Bayonetta's catsuit and Bayonetta was wearing Peach's gown. They both looked absolutely miserable.

"This sucks," Bayonetta grumbled. "All this pink is giving me hives,"

"You think _you _have it bad?" Peach sneered at her. "Your catsuit is so tight, I'm getting a wedgie just by standing here!"

"It's because you're overweight,"

"_Excuse _me?!"

The two of them battled right in the middle of the room. Inkling winced as her stuff was broken and sent flying at everyone.

Eventually, Peach was K.Oed and sent through Inkling's wall, leaving a Peach shaped hole next to the one Link left earliar.

"Anyone else?" Bayonetta asked curtly. Everyone was silent. "No? I thought so," she turned to Dark Pit. "Truth or dare, recolor?"

"Truth," Dark Pit said cautiously. "I don't trust you,"

"Okay..." Bayonetta paused to consider. "I heard BTS music coming from your room. Do you like them?"

"No way!" Dark Pit gaped. "That was... uh, Wario!"

Dark Pit's flustered facial expression told another story. Several other snickered.

After a few more dares, everything was chaos. Everyone was shouting ludicrous dares to each other at the same times. Absolutely no one picked truth at this point. More and more Smashers jumled in and Inkling's room was filled with the brink.

"Corrin, I dare you to bake a pie and sit on it!"

"Rosalina, I dare you to reprogramm R.O.B!"

"Mewtwo, I dare you to look into a mirror and hypnotize yourself!"

"Mr Game and Watch, I dare you to go 3D!"

"Ness, I dare you to kiss Nana!"

"Ness, I dare you _not _to kiss Nana!"

"Sonic, I dare you to come out of the closet!"

"Ike, I dare myself to stay in the closet!"

Inkling was starting to get overwhelmed. Her stuff was being broke because fights kept breaking out. People had began playing music. Someone had even smuggled booze in. It was a full on party at this point.

Yes, Inkling had wanted a birthday party, but not like this. Not in the middle of her bedroom with obnoxious Smashers getting drunk and performing ridiculous dares.

She'd had enough. "Everyone **STOP!**"

Everyone froze in place.

"This is getting out of hand!" Inkling announced. "Let's just do something else,"

"Like what?" Luigi asked.

"I say we steal Master Hand's cash and run away to Mexico! We'll start a drug ring and get rich. Then we'll gain enough political power to start a coup de'tat. Once we take over Mexico, we'll use their resources and our own powers to enslave more countries and rule the world! Of course, I'll call the shots, but you'll be my henchmen,"

All the Smashers began to murmer amongst themselves, deciding.

Sonic spin dashed out of the closet, leaving a gaping hole. "Depends, will we get paid?"

"Sure, whatever," Inkling lied.

"I'm for it," Mario said indifferently.

"Yeah! Time to take over Mexico!" Zelda cheered.

All the Smashers cheered and burst out of the room, about to create a _very _chaotic situation.

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
